Barnyard – Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof
29.09.2007 (Nickelodeon) 08.02.2009 (Nick Premium) }} Barnyard – Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie die 2007 bis 2011 produziert wurde und auf dem Film Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof basiert. Die Serie lief am 8. Februar 2009 auf Nick Premium an. Handlung Geradezu paradiesische Zustände herrschen auf dem Bauernhof, wo der Jungbulle Otis und seine tierischen Freunde leben: Der Farmer ist ein energischer Vegetarier, so dass den Tieren von dieser Seite keinerlei Gefahr für Leib und Leben droht. Und Otis' Vater Ben patrouilliert nachts auf der Farm und hält die gefräßigen Koyoten rund um den Anführer Dag auf Abstand, während Nacht für Nacht die Scheune zum wilden Partykeller und Tanzlokal wird – mit Otis als strahlendem Mittelpunkt der Party, versteht sich. Charaktere * Otis ist ein Schwarz-Weißer Stier, der aus irgendeinem Grund ein Euter trägt. Genauso wie im Film ist er auch stark und mutig, seine meiste Zeit verbringt er mit seinen Freunden. Am liebsten feiert er die ganze Zeit wilde Partys, er lernt jedoch mit der Zeit auch Verantwortung zu übernehmen und seinen Pflichten nach zu gehen. * Pip ist ein weiser und grauer Mäuserich, der mit einem mexikanischen Akzent spricht. Er ist in Bessie verliebt. * Abby ist eine weibliche, braungefleckte Kuh, die in Otis verliebt ist. Im Film trat sie nicht auf. * Freddy ist ein Frettchen, mit einer Tendenz zum übertreiben. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Sprengstoff und Holzarbeiten. * Peck ist ein Hahn, welcher auch Yoga lehrt. * Duke ist ein schlagfertiger und Schwarz-Weißer Schäferhund, der nicht so oft in der Serie auftritt. * Bessy ist eine braune Kuh, recht mürrisch und kann Otis nicht leiden. * Pig ist ein dickliches Schwein, welches gerne frisst, im Schlamm liegt und backen kann. Des Weiteren kann er auch singen. * Nora Beady wohnt neben an von der Farm und ist sich sicher das die Tiere sprechen können. * Nathan Randall Beady der III ist Mrs. Beadys Mann und liegt meistens faul auf der Couch. * Eugene "Rotznase" Beady ist Mrs. Beadys Neffe und besucht öfters die Farm um die Tiere zu ärgern. * Der Farmer ist Vegetarier und ist öfters nicht bei der Farm. * Die Pizzamänner sind zwei verrückte Zwillinge die oft Dududididudu! sagen. Entstehung und Veröffentlichung Etwa im Sommer 2004 begann Steve Oedekerk die Produktion des Filmes Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof. Später im Herbst 2005 beendete Oedekerk die Produktion der Serie Jimmy Neutron, nach dem er mit Butch Hartman die Jimmy Timmy-Filme produzierte. Barnyard - Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof wurde im September 2007 auf Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play ausgestrahlt. Am 19. Januar 2009 wurde Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof in den Vereinigten Staaten erstmals im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Von März 2008 bis 2011 wurde die zweite und dritte. Staffel von Barnyard - Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof produziert. Synchronisation Episoden Staffel 1 *1. Die Guten, die Blöden und die Rotznasen / Der fiese Farmer *2. Kuh-Man und Ratboy / Der Kuh bester Freund *3. Chez Pig / Kühe im Weltraum *4. Rettet Mrs. Beady / Eine Frau für den Farmer *5. Hypnose à go-go / Schuld und Frettchen *6. Die Bauernhofspiele / Kreise im Maise *7. Kamera läuft, und Muh! / Die Kuh zum Bauern gemacht *8. Krawall im Butterfass / Abtrünnige Schafe *9. Live aus der Scheune / Jetzt oder nie *10. Der Trojanische Elch / Provinzkuh-Possen *11. Zirkus Barnyard / Adelige Schwarten *12. Die beste Rockband aller Zeiten / Mr. und Mrs. Frettchen *13. Die Geschichte zweier Rotznasen / Rotznases neues Haustier *14. Raus mit der Maus / Meine Freunde, meine Mutter und ich *15. Club Otis / Die Chroniken von Barnia *16. Hast du Töne? / Der Geisterhase *17. Erpeltherapie / Otis’ Eleven *18. Hahnenkrampf / Otis gegen Bigfoot *19. Top Kuh / Die Otis-Schule *20. Wählt Otis / Guck mal, wer da spricht Staffel 2 *21. Manche mögen’s rotzig *22. Kuh-Man kehrt zurück, Teil 1 *23. Kuh-Man kehrt zurück, Teil 2 *24. Pig dreht durch / Die Zen-Kuh *25. Der Hofstapler / Miese Muscheln *26. Nanny Otis kennt kein Pardon / Schweinegolf *27. Tanzt den Fellball / Willkommen Käufer *28. Abby und Veronica / Tierische Nachrichten *29. Meine Traumscheune / Der Schweinerne Reiter *30. Schweineliebe / Fröhlicher Farmtier-Spaßtag *31. Ein Traum-Geburtstag / Boss mit Biss *32. Gefährdete Liebschaften / Ein Muh für die Kuh! *33. Klein-Otis / Kinder der Großstadt *34. Schlimmer geht immer / Fragen Sie Dr. Filly *35. Hai-Elche & Hexen / Der Farm-Kumpel *36. Ruf der Freiheit / Des Menschen bester Feind *37. Gedächtnis-Training / Pharakuh und Kuhopatra *38. Chefkoch Otis / Voll geleimt *39. Buhyard – Der tierisch gruselige Bauernhof *40. Mr. Wiggleplix / Kühe in Ketten *41. Das Barnyard Weihnachts-Special *42. Schnappt Bessy / Genie und Wahnsinn *43. Ein übles Spiel / Rodeo-Otis *44. Robopeck / Der Schweine-Hund Staffel 3 *45. Der fiese Fisch / Meine Kuh, meine Schwiegermutter und ich *46. Mission: Rettet Bigfoot! / Mrs. Beady macht Ferien *47. Klonatorium / Verliebt in einen Esel *48. Schluss mit lustig / Die Neander-Kuh *49. Der vierblättrige Otis / Wachtmeister Otis *50. Papa Otis / Maulwurfkaiser *51. Aliens!!! *52. Die wilde Hatz nach dem Schatz *53. Otis Vs. Sheen *54. Barnhouse Of Horror (1) *55 Barnhouse Of Horror (2) *56 Back To The Present / The Tale Of Stone In Chick *57 Who Kidnapped Bessy? *58 Bigfoot Dies *59 Cooked Out / Abby’s Big Clown Show *60 Back At The Barnyard Saves Valentines’ Day (1) *61 Back At The Barnyard Saves Valentines’ Day (2) *62 Kuh-Man kehrt zurück Filme *Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof Wissenwertes *In dieser CGI animierten Serie stehen Spaß und gute Laune deutlich im Vordergrund. Basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Kinofilm. Weblinks *Barnyard - Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof bei nick.de *Barnyard - Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof bei fernsehserien.de *Barnyard - Der tierisch verrückte Bauernhof bei wunschliste.de * Einzelnachweise en:Back at the Barnyard Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Nicktoons